


It's Been A Long, Long Time

by Vicky87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky87/pseuds/Vicky87
Summary: Lucifer feeling alone as he rules in Hell has a dream that transports him to the 1940's and a different Chloe Decker, where they put on a performance you'll never forget.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39





	It's Been A Long, Long Time

Lucifer flew up to his throne, bringing in his wings in as he slumped back into his throne. He surveyed his kingdom of ashen black stone towers of torture. It had been a productive day at work but in that moment all he wanted was the Detective in his arms. He yawned, stretching out. As he slowly fell asleep his last waking moment was spent thinking of the Detective.

Lucifer felt himself being shaken from side to side, but what truly woke him up was the voice that went with it.

“Lucifer! LUCIFER! Wake up we’re gonna be late!”

“Detective?” he said drowsily as he rubbed his eyes.

“Honey this is no time for role playing.”

He reached out to find out where his head had been laying and pushed himself up. A piano lid? He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing a tuxedo shirt and an untied bow tie hanging down from his shirt collar. What the Hell was this!

“Lucifer what’s the matter?”

His eyes darted around the room, this was very odd, he must be dreaming but normally he'd be working more "casual attire" and they'd be going off to solve a case in the 21st century, yes he'd woken up at his Penthouse but from the fixtures and fittings he’d estimate it was the 1940’s. He realised that he hadn’t actually looked at the Detective yet to see what she looked like, when he did he gasped, his eyes wide open. She had her long blonde hair parted to the left, with soft waves flowing over her shoulders and her dress..WOW! A crimson velour wiggle dress, worn off the shoulder that hugged her beautiful body in  _ all _ the right places with matching sparkling sandals with a cuban heel. "You look stunning."

"Pfft! I've worn this "little ensemble" on and off for months, I might go out shopping in a couple of days, now that we're back." Seeing his "shocked" reaction she rolled her eyes, "OK Lucifer pick your jaw up off the floor and get to it!" She huffed when she realised he wasn't going to be moving anywhere in a hurry. Chloe walked over to him still sitting at the piano, and handed him the glass of whiskey that sat on top of it, "Drink this."

He obeyed Chloe's orders and downed the whiskey. 

"Right hold still." She took both ends of the bow tie tying it in a knot, patting it softly when it was done, "Perfect, now go grab your jacket." 

His eyes scanned the room and found the jacket on the brown deep buttoned leather chesterfield sofa where his Italian leather one used to sit, he strolled over slipping on the jacket and buttoning it. As he walked back over to the Detective he adjusted his cuffs, "OK, I'm ready De..Chloe."

"You're really stuck on this Detective thing, huh? Maybe later." She smiled seductively as she sauntered towards the lift.

The Devil wasn't used to Chloe behaving like this but he was most definitely titillated by it.

Just as Lucifer reached the lift Chloe spun round. "As you seem to be out of sorts tonight, can I check whether you remembered to take off your band?"

"My band?" he queried.

"You're  _ wedding  _ band."

Confused, he glanced down at his hand and had to do a double take, there on his wedding ring finger was a gold ring.

"You're not regretting our impromptu nuptials in Vegas are you?" she chuckled.

He laughed nervously, "Of course not..my love", this  _ definitely  _ never happened in his dreams, but it was quite ironic that of all of the places they chose to get married it was the "City of Sin".

"Well one of the shows we had was in Vegas and it had been playing on our minds for a while so you decided we should leave the decision up to a higher power and flipped a coin. Heads a wedding, tails a night of gambling and booze, it landed on heads." 

Lucifer knew that the old him would definitely have picked the latter but the him now...he wasn't so sure. He wriggled the ring off hesitantly then put it in his trouser pocket.

As they both got into the lift Chloe reached for his hand, squeezing it slightly, "I know you pretend like it doesn't matter, but I see how much you hate to take it off, but it was a secret wedding and all the ladies out there thinking you're still an eligible bachelor brings in the big bucks."

The lift pinged open but what he saw was most definitely not Lux. His modern nightclub now had an Art Deco theme with square pine tables that could seat 4 with white cotton tablecloths, all occupied by men and women alike encircling a dancefloor. There was a live orchestra with all the men dressed in matching blue satin tuxedos in the far right corner. His piano was now on the side of a stage with burgundy satin drapes hanging down from the wall behind it and in the centre two microphones. 

Chloe turned to Lucifer and smiled playfully, "Ok handsome let's give our audience a performance they'll never forget."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow smiling back as he gave his arm for Chloe to interlock with her own as they walked down the steps, across the dancefloor and up onto the stage. Once on they were greeted by a large gentleman in a white tuxedo suit.

“Welcome back guys, you ready?” After they nodded he went over to one of the microphones, "Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight after their tour of our illustrious country singing, "It's Been A Long, Long Time" it's the couple you  _ truly  _ desire it's Ms Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar!"

As he headed towards the right microphone he felt queasy at the prospect of singing with her. Maze had recounted their drunken singing at the Tiki Bar a couple of years ago and snickered when Lucifer asked about the Detective's abilities.

"She sounded like a cat being dragged up the fucking freeway!"

He tried to reassure himself, she must be good or they wouldn't have gone on tour, but he could not stop the taste of bile rising in his throat. 

Chloe grinned at Lucifer, a twinkle in her eyes as the trumpet intro started.

He half smiled back. It wasn't going to be long before the violinists started and the song began, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath in then out. Here it goes.

Chloe leant into the microphone and then….

Bloody Hell! It took him a moment to remember that Maze hadn't lied and it was a dream, if he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes he could have sworn that Kitty Kallen herself was singing. It turns out that how you felt about a person was projected into their singing ability, it was spellbinding.

It took Lucifer a while to realise that Chloe was glaring at him and the audience was sniggering. Bollocks!

Chloe turned back to the audience and put on her best smile, "Apologies everyone, it appears I left Mr Morningstar here lost for words!" 

He laughed awkwardly, "Sorry everyone, sorry! I'm ready now, I promise."

Chloe pointed to the orchestra, "OK boys, you heard him!"

The orchestra started up again and this time as they looked around at each other Lucifer didn't hesitate.

_ Never thought that you would be _

_ Standing here so close to me _

_ There's so much I feel that I should say _

_ But words can wait until some other day _

_ Kiss me once, then kiss me twice _

_ Then kiss me once again _

_ It’s been a long, long time _

_ Haven't felt like this, my dear _

_ Since I can't remember when _

_ It’s been a long, long time _

_ You'll never know how many dreams _

_ I've dreamed about you _

_ Or just how empty they all seemed without you _

_ So kiss me once, then kiss me twice _

_ Then kiss me once again _

_ It's been a long, long time _

_ Ah, kiss me once, then kiss me twice _

_ Then kiss me once again _

_ It's been a long time _

_ Haven't felt like this my dear _

_ Since I can't remember when _

_ It's been a long, long time _

_ You’ll never know how many dreams _

_ I dreamed about you _

_ Or just how empty they all seemed without you _

_ So kiss me once then kiss me twice _

_ Then kiss me once again _

_ It’s been a long, long time _

As Lucifer stood there facing the Detective he knew that there were plenty of stunning women with their pin curls and pompadours, wearing blouson sheer dresses and ball gowns making googly eyes at him but he didn't see a single one. With those piercing blue eyes staring back at him he couldn't look away even if he tried.

When they finished the audience burst into rapturous applause and Lucifer held out his hand which Chloe instantly took as they bowed their heads, thanking them. As they reached the bottom step the Orchestra started to play, "The Very Thought of You." Chloe tried to slip her hand out of his, but he held it a little tighter.

"Come on Lucifer, let go we've got to keep up appearances!" 

"Screw appearances, I want to dance with my wife." He feigned defeat letting go of her hand, but his mischievous eyes gave him away, "but if you don't want to…"

Chloe giggled, "You're such an idiot!_" _she grabbed his hand back_,"One_ dance."

Lucifer was going to make the most of this, this dream was a gift and he was going to take full advantage of it, he took his other hand placing it on the small of her back pulling her close to him. It seemed that Chloe soon forgot about "appearances", placing her head on Lucifer's shoulder as they swayed back and forth to the music. The whole world fell away, it didn't matter if anyone stopped and stared, they were just two people deeply in love dancing to a beautiful melody. He closed his eyes, leaning his head on hers, praying this moment would never end.

"Oh my God Lucifer! You came back!?"

Lucifer's mind was still fuzzy, he could have sworn he heard the Detective, but that couldn't be right, because...he would wake up sitting on his throne in Hell and never to see her again. His chest tightened at the prospect, maybe if he kept his eyes closed he could keep this fantasy going for a little longer..

"Lucifer, are you hurt! Please,  _ please _ say something!"

He couldn't take this any longer, it hurt too much so he slowly opened his eyes. Staring down at him was Chloe, her hair in a loose bun, wearing one of his shirts. He blinked his eyes, this couldn't be right at all! He looked intensely into the Detective's eyes, "Chloe, I need you to do something for me."

"Whatever you want."

"I want you to slap me  _ hard. _ " It turned out he didn't need to ask twice, "Ouch!" he cried out his cheek stinging.

"You said hard!" She laughed.

He couldn't believe it, he looked around to see where he was, he was in his bed in his Penthouse  _ in the present day _ ! He laughed hysterically, springing up from where he lay throwing his arms around the Detective, "This is real isn't it!?" 

Chloe nodded, covering her mouth with her hands to stop herself from crying but her eyes betrayed her letting tears run down her face. 

"How long have I been gone?"

"About a month, what are you doing here, when you said you had to go back you made it sound well.. permanent, then I wake up and your laying next to me." She said her voice breaking.

Lucifer could only think of one way to reply to her question, "I'm not sure but "Frankly my dear I don't give a damn." "

Chloe scowled, thumping him hard in the chest, "This is no time for cheesy movie quotes Lucifer! Urgh!" She closed her eyes pinched the bridge of her nose. He could be such a pain in the ass! 

Oh shit, he'd put his foot in it, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I just..it's been a while."

Hearing those words, she'd remembered something Maze had told her shortly after Lucifer's departure, that time worked differently down there, a day on Earth could be a larger length of time down in Hell, "What do you mean "a while ``?''

Now was not the time to go into the specifics, he was too happy for that and he didn't want to spoil this for either of them. He gazed lovingly into her eyes as he put his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to slowly wipe away the tears that had been sliding down,"It's been a long long time."


End file.
